


那是你一个人的分手（30）

by nana_SK



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 20:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_SK/pseuds/nana_SK





	那是你一个人的分手（30）

嗡……  
Kongphop的脑中一阵轰鸣。  
对，他唯一想要冠上的名号就是Arthit的男人，并要做实这个称谓在那每一寸肌肤上烙下自己的印记。  
若面对这样露骨的邀请还能止乎于礼，那他就真的不是男人！  
一把拽起Arthit还搭在肩头的手，用自己的一只手牢牢将他的两只手腕锁在一起，另一只手顺着腰部直接翻转，顷刻之间，两人就对调了位置。  
包含情欲的鼻息喷洒在Arthit的颈窝处，略带着一股子狠劲把每一个字都说得异常带感，  
“那我就让学长检验一下，看看作为你的男人，我的表现怎么样！”  
说完就直奔诱人的耳垂扑了过去，把那小小的粉色肉团全部含在了口中，淡淡的奶香味顿时在他的口腔里蔓延扩散开来。  
激情的挑逗，欲望的主使，不同于平日温情亲吻的序幕，他骨子里在情事上霸道立刻展露无疑。  
吸吮舔舐产生的酥麻和牙齿咬合震颤带来的轻微疼痛混在一起迅速演变成一股电流蔓延开来，迫使Arthit瘫做一团缩在了他的怀里。  
那口中溢出来的呻吟更是直接穿透他胸前的衣衫越过肌肤，撩拨着扑通扑通跳动的心。  
人这样陷在自己身上，Kongphop想要继续探索下去的吻根本得不到施展，他略显急躁的让Arthit双臂环上自己的脖颈，  
“P.arthit……抱紧我。”  
转而双手下移托起屁股把人整个抱起，几步路的距离就放倒在了床上，自己也跟着压了上去。  
心尖尖上的人终于躺在了身下，将要与自己做着最为亲密的事情，只是想着，他的下身便已肿胀的不行。  
“哪怕P.arthit明天酒醒后会打死我，我也绝不会再停手！”  
说完直接低头吻了上去，着急地挑开牙齿冲入口腔开始四处掠夺，滑过每一处敏感后再彻底与Arthit的舌混搅在一起，激起他同样热烈地回应。  
“唔……”  
来不及吞咽的津液顺着Arthit的嘴角流出，Kongphop的吻就势沿着这淫靡的印记一路向下走去。柔软又不失力度的舌尖舔过脸颊下颚最后停留在性感的喉结处，辗转流连。  
那罐用来伪装的啤酒带来的酒精浓度远不及Kongphop这略带侵略性的吻来的浓烈，Arthit被这四处游走的唇掀起一阵阵火苗，明明酥软的不像样子，却又燥热到迫切希望与对方肌肤相亲。  
自己的上衣早已在持续的热吻中被Kongphop撕扯着拽了个干净，而他却触不到对方半分，这无疑让他裸露在空气中的皮肤寂寞难耐。  
一双手勉强撑起爬上Kongphop的后背，纯棉质的T恤给他的动作提供了不少方便，抬手向上扒去，片刻之间彼此就紧紧贴合，更是让他满足着发出娇诱的喘息。  
Arthit虽从来没有说过他对这个人有多么着迷，但交往的两年中自己也曾不止一次地傻乎乎地跟在身后，默默感叹，  
怎么会有这样从样貌到身材都帅到令人发指的人，还偏偏能看上自己，只求高考赶快结束，他一定要把人哄到床上醉生梦死。  
还真是醉生梦死！  
一步步走到当下，会需要自己假意买醉换回这黄粱一梦。  
心绪不舍，他搂着Kongphop的手臂越发用力，像是要生生把人嵌入自己的骨血里。  
“Kong，下面……难受。”  
伏在胸前拨弄两点樱红的Kongphog嘴角扬起一抹得意的笑，隔着裤子的布料特意用自己的硬挺坏心眼的来回摩擦着，他早已感受到学长下半身的变化，  
“乖，现在就让你舒服。”  
说着就直起身来骑跨在Arthit身上动手解自己裤子上的腰扣。  
讲出进一步的暗示着实让Arthit羞字当头，再眼睁睁看着某人现在的动作，还是让他难为情地想要用手臂遮住眼睛。  
谁知Kongphop看出他的意图，直接伸手挪开他的手臂，低头又在他唇间偷了个吻，  
“看着我，看着你自己，看着我们……做。”  
“喂……你，唔……”  
“暖暖，亲我，唔……我爱你。”  
这三个字的表白现在听起来都被蒙上了欲望的色彩，挑动着Arthit最后一道矜持的神经。  
是的，是要有一场酣畅淋漓，尽情尽兴的交合，给只属于且唯一属于Kongphop的自己。  
他主动帮助两个人退去身上最后那点束缚，唇齿重新纠缠在一起的同时，又伸手将两个人的分身贴紧握在了手中上下撸动起来。  
“嗯啊……”  
强烈的刺激舒服的让Kongphop忍不住哼出了声，可下一秒他就从Arthit的手中夺回了主动权，将他的双臂压扣在在了头顶的枕头下面。这是Kongphop第一次的占有，他霸道的想要主导每一个能让Arthit欲仙欲死的节奏。  
身下的人整个身体都泛着好看的桃粉色，摇摇欲滴的模样都在吸引他告诉他，这里的每一寸肌肤都需要他的怜爱。  
然而最迫切急需抚慰的还是在他眼前因为兴奋而吐出晶亮汁液的玉茎。  
他跪着的膝盖向后退了一些，沉下身子却故意避开了那处，反而舔滑起大腿内侧的敏感部位，由下至上慢慢朝中央侵蚀，直到用口腔裹住因前方硬肿而被带起的囊袋，毫不客气的用舌苔剐蹭起上面的褶皱。  
同时修长的手指也没有闲下半分，反复宠幸揉按了几下腰眼后上游而去，微带薄茧的手掌更像是自带着最给力的情趣用品，随意的触碰都能让Arthit不受控制的连连震颤。  
还没来得及消融这上下其手的刺激，突然之间他被一股更强烈的快感袭击到脚趾猛地蜷缩起来，大脑仿佛瞬间炸起一道道白光。  
原来Kongphop几乎在同时，放弃了这样游走边缘的撩骚，指尖捏柔乳头的间客又一口吞下他的分身。  
温润的口腔做着最为毫不客气地吸食，配合着上方手指的蹂躏，噬人的高潮没经过几下这样的配合就被积累完成，容不得Arthit半分拒绝，就想要将他从欲望的浮沉中冲向顶端。  
“啊……Kong，快起开，要出来了……”  
Kongphop听闻之后根本不做理会，更加卖力的吞吐着含在嘴里的分身，片刻就让Arthit在他口中交出自己在他这里的第一次高潮。  
他把口中的白浊吐在了手心，继续用手指去温柔安抚着学长的臀缝，上身则重新回到了可以四目相交的位置。  
刚刚历经高潮的Arthit虽双眼迷离，却依旧掩饰不住里面的深情眷浅，他将手指插入Kongphop的发丝，温柔的穿过一遍又一遍，  
“为什么这么好，为什么你总是能这么好，这样的你让我怎么舍得……”  
“暖暖指的是哪方面的好，像现在这样的好吗，不要不舍得，能看着你在我身下因为我兴奋快乐，什么都值得。”  
Arthit知道Kongphop不懂他话中的含义，他也不能让他懂，千头万绪再次打湿了他的眼眶，怕对方看出端倪他只得倾身吻了上去，  
“Kong，继续……给我，我想要！”  
“暖暖今天主动的有些可怕。”  
Kongphop皱眉看着Arthit，忍不住说出自己的想法。Arthit心下一惊，慌忙催促到，  
“废什么话，到底上不上……”  
还在下身卖力的手指受到如此的激励，Kongphop立刻把刚刚的疑问抛到了脑后，朝着已经情动的小穴刺去，  
“不止要上，还要操到暖暖下不了床！”  
“呵！那最好！”  
Arthit用白嫩的腿缠上了Kongphop的腰，顷刻之间，激情再次被全然点起，两人再次纠缠在了一起，一个个紫红色的吻痕在彼此的身上新鲜绽放，彰显着两个男人之间势均力敌的性爱。  
Kongphop就着手中没有散去的黏腻开始做起了扩张。手指探入蜜穴的瞬间，温热的肠壁立刻就裹了上来。  
从来没有被探入过的穴口很快接受了一根手指的在肠壁内侧的搅动，虽有些微微不适的异物感，可Arthit仍在努力的配合，放松着自己，等待着Kongphop与他融入一体的时刻。  
在今晚，他充分感受到Kongphop在情事上超出他许多的天分，平日里看似在两人的关系中更为蛮横的是他，可他心里清楚的很，那些不过是Kongphop对自己骄纵宠溺下的虚张声势。  
所以，至始至终，对于成为身下的那个人他都是心甘情愿。  
果然，根本没用什么时间，Kongphog的手指就按压到了凸起的一点，一股强烈的电流迅速蔓延至Arthit的四肢百骸，爽的他头皮都在打颤。  
肠壁内因为这突如其来的愉悦也变得更加温热顺滑，Kongphop趁机又挤入了二根，三根手指，而他自己的忍耐也似乎到了极限，面对身下诱人的美味他下身的欲望早已硬到发疼，恨不得立刻开始发狠的操干。  
“暖暖，可以了吗？”  
瞅着Kongphop额头上细细密密的汗珠，Arthit心疼的要命，他什么也没有说，直接用手抓住了对方的勃起对准自己的穴口，抬腰做出接纳的动作。  
“艹！”  
Kongphop最后的绅士作风随着爆出的粗口烟消云散，他分开Arthit的双腿一个硬挺就把分身插了进去。  
紧致高热的蜜穴顷刻就带着软肉争先恐后地朝他涌来，裹的他酥麻至极。  
难以言喻的舒服让他控制不住的屏住呼吸，把自己深埋在了Arthit肩头。  
原来，与心爱的人融合在一起是这样的感觉，律动还没有开始，一阵阵奇妙的快感就沿着两人摩擦的地方蔓延的令他噬骨销魂。  
Kongphop试探着慢慢深入浅出，硕大一记一记的触碰到Arthit体内的敏感，顶弄，离开，一阵阵的快感刺激的Arthit弓着腰，这种似有若无的酥痒折磨的他近乎疯狂，让他不自觉地眯起了眼镜，发出呜咽的呻吟。  
这无疑是给Kongphop最大的鼓励，他重新起身固住Arthit迷人的腰线，发狠的抽插起来。  
随着高频率的动作，Arthit整个身体都随着颠动起来，满面的潮红铺上鬓角间滴落的汗液，无意识咬住的嘴唇，这些落在Kongphop眼里俨然与平日里吸吮粉红奶冻的性感模样重合了起来，  
简直要了他的命。  
他爱的人，臣服在自己的身下，为自己而情动，即使他无比肯定，可在这激情难耐的时刻，他还是想亲耳听到一句忠于内心的认可。  
能有这句认可，即使命真的拿去他也趋之若赴。  
“暖暖，说爱我……”  
Arthit几乎就要破口而出，他爱，爱到骨子里，他所有的爱都恨不得只给叫Kongphop的这个男孩。  
然而，理智还在弥留，逼着他一个字也不能说出口。只能一把将Kongphop拽扣在了面前，粗暴地用唇舌再次交织与他纠缠。  
只有那顺着眼角滑落的晶莹泪珠，嵌满了无数个我爱你，无声地流入心坎。  
…………  
长夜漫漫，两个初尝禁果的男孩，像是要补足两年来的缺憾，一次次攀登上欲望的顶峰而不知疲倦。  
直到窗外的那轮明月挂到了天空的最高处，Kongphop才把似乎昏睡过去的Arthit小心翼翼地搂入怀中，轻啄着因为高潮还没来及完全退散的粉嫩耳廓，弯起唇角露出了他这辈子最最满足的笑容。


End file.
